Vida en colores
by Nicolaaa
Summary: Audrey más que vivir el día a día, lo sobrevive. Toma lo que le da la vida y lo hace jugar a su favor dándole colores, tonos y sombras a cada segundo vivido. Sólo el amor mantiene matices grises en su vida y un encuentro con un joven hombre de cabello rojo le hará entender que quizá el color faltante está justo frente a sus ojos. Es más fácil creer en los sueños si son en colores.
1. Audrey

**Disclaimer** : Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío.

* * *

La sensación de algo muy áspero recorriendo su cara de lado a lado trajo a Audrey de vuelta al Reino de la gente que ya no duerme.

Audrey odiaba ese Reino en particular. La obligaba a abandonar su cómoda y calientita cama, para salir al frío a romperse el culo trabajando. Era un Reino de mierda.

George Michael, su lanudo gato con sobrepeso, aún estaba ocupado en su labor matutina, es decir, en despertarla mediante un tratamiento exfoliante de piel, con su lengua de gato.

Audrey se había aburrido de intentar enseñarle modales al bendito gato, no hacía caso de todas formas, seguía usando sin falta, todas las mañanas, su lengua de lija como despertador. Era por eso que Audrey le lavaba el hocico con pasta dental de niños todas las noches.

Quitándose a George Michael de encima, miró la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche, sólo para terminar maldiciendo su mala suerte. Si no se levantaba en ese preciso momento, llegaría tarde al trabajo. Al primero de sus tres trabajos del aquel día.

Primero, debía ir a Sugar Bits, una pastelería _muggle_ en el centro de Londres, donde pasaba sus mañanas decorando pasteles. Después debía ir al Ministerio de Magia, al Departamento de Correo Mágico, donde de medio día a siete de la tarde, se hacía cargo de cientos y cientos de memos, mensajes y cartas que se movían internamente de un departamento a otro.

Y, en la noche, debía a ir a White Horse, un bar ubicado a quince minutos del centro londinense y donde trabajaba de camarera tres noches a la semana. O cuatro, cuando Melvick, el tipo encargado del local llegaba al límite de perdírselo " _por favorcito_ ".

Audrey miró a su alrededor, absorbiendo con la mirada los distintos matices y colores que adquiría su habitación con la luz de aquella hora de la mañana. Le gustaba como la luz matutina jugaba con los detalles que, en otra hora del día, pasaban desapercibidos. Lamentablemente, no pudo evitar notar además que el papel mural color salmón con pequeñas rosas no se veía ni la mitad de gramouroso de lo que sonaba. El papel estaba rasgado en varios lugares (todos, sospechosamente, a la altura de George Michael) y se había desprendido en las orillas superiores de los muros.

El techo estaba pidiendo a gritos un par de arreglos. O más que un parcito de arreglos. Una docena de parcitos de arreglos. Pequeñas grietas iban y venían en todas direcciones y Audrey se encontró por un momento considerando la aterradora idea de que el techo decidiera ceder en la mitad de la noche y terminara acostada en la misma cama con el Señor Collins, su vecino del cuarto piso, el piso de arriba.

Pues no quedaría más que compartir cama con el Señor Collins, porque no podían solventar más gastos. Habían sido un par de meses difíciles para ella y ...

–¡Audrey! ¡¿Vas a mover tu flacucho trasero antes de las siete de la mañana o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo?!

 _Merlín..._

Ni siquiera eran las seis treinta, el muy exagerado. _  
_

Habían sido un par de meses difíciles para ella _y Ric;_ que utilizaba en ese momento su dulce y angelical voz para despertar a todo el estúpido edificio. No que nunca lo hubiese escuchado gritar más fuerte que eso, de todas maneras. Lo escuchaba gritar, más o menos, cada dos noches, pero se aseguraba de tener un encantamiento silenciador en cada puerta, para prevenir que los vecinos iniciaran en conjunto con la policía una redada en contra de los comportamientos inmorales.

Alaric -Ric- Vincent Robbins era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo mundial. Lo había sido desde que tenían tres y cuatro años cada uno y Ric la había invitado a jugar a "la casita" el mismo día en que ella se había mudado a su nueva casa, justo al lado de la casa de Ric.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándola y obligándola a abandonar de sopetón el mundo de los recuerdos, para encontrarse con una visión levemente, _levemente,_ desconcertante.

–Audrey Corinne Collingwood, no me obligues a usar la espátula, porque sabes muy bien que no dudaré un segundo en usarla para aplanar aún más esa tremenda frente que tienes.

Síp, Ric era todo un encanto. Y llevaba no sólo una espátula metálica en la mano, que probablemente estaba usando para preparar el desayuno, sino que también un delantal de cocina de las Spice Girls que combinaba _a la perfección_ con su cabello rubio peinado hacia la derecha, la argolla en su oreja izquierda y la pulsera fucsia en su muñeca del mismo lado.

Sí, Ric bateaba para el otro equipo y, por Dios, lo hacía con estilo. Y, por lo demás, era la mamá cuando jugaban a la casita cuando niños.

–Ric, eres lo más gay que han visto mis ojos en años.

Ric ni siquiera se inmutó.

–Y eso que no has visto aún mi nuevo arete de arcoíris.

Audrey soltó una carcajada, antes de quitarse las mantas de encima y salir de la cama, dejando a la vista sus piernas desnudas y la camiseta talla XL de _Félix el Gato_ que usaba como camisa de dormir.

–Ni quiero verlo, Reina Richarda –el único _piercing_ que tenía Ric era el que llevaba en el pezón izquierdo –vete y cierra la puerta, Ric. Juro solemnemente en nombre de...la Spice Girl rubia y la Spice negra, que bajaré antes de diez minutos.

Ric se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mientras parecía considerar, en completa seriedad, las palabras de Audrey, la espátula balanceándose en el aire.

–Está bien, si juras en nombre de _Baby Spice_ y _Mel B_ , he de creerte. Pero en serio, baja pronto, no puedes llegar otra vez tarde a tu pastelería, te despedirán y George Michael y yo ya no podremos disfrutar de las dulces sobras que traes siempre.

Con eso se retiró, obligando a Audrey a moverse con rapidez hacia el baño al que tenía acceso directo desde su habitación. Había hecho un juramento y no podía romper un juramento hecho a Ric, aunque fuera un juramento muy, muy idiota. Debía ducharse, peinarse y vestirse en menos de diez minutos.

No estuvo más de cuatro minutos en la ducha, antes de encontrarse de pie frente al espejo de su baño. Lo primero que tocaron sus ojos, como era de esperar, era su cabellera, ondulada, desordenada y...azul.

Muy azul.

El color hacía que su piel se viera de un tono más pálido, pero pese a todo, Audrey debía admitir que le gustaba mucho. Ric había hecho un buen trabajo con su cabello, como siempre. Gracias a él y su constante e interminable lucha por volverse el mejor estilista de Europa y el mundo, Audrey tenía un nuevo look que lucir, más o menos, cada uno o dos meses.

Lo del cabello azul fue una idea que surgió de la nada y, a la vez, se había transformado en una especie de experimento. Las tinturas que Ric se había conseguido eran de buena calidad, pero aún así no permitían que el color permaneciera igual de brillante por más de tres o cuatro semanas. Entonces Audrey había recordado que una de sus compañeras de trabajo en el Ministerio; Lucy, que por lo demás era bastante desagradable en general con su obsesión con verse perfecta y hermosa, había mencionado en voz alta (ya que nadie la estaba escuchando en ese momento...o en ningún otro momento) que en la última edición de Corazón de Bruja habían publicado una poción para mantener en el tiempo el color del cabello teñido. Audrey le había propuesto a Ric hacer un experimento: mezclar sus tinturas de colores con unas gotitas de esa pócima (que ella se demoró cuatro días en preparar), y que evaluaran qué tanto lograban extender la vida de su cabello azul. Si les iba bien, las clientas y clientes _muggles_ iban a pagar pequeñas fortunas para tener cabellos perfectos por meses. Era un negocio redondo.

Ric, siempre el alma noble, había comenzado a echar abajo el plan de inmediato, acusando de no querer aprovecharse de la gente que no sabía nada sobre la gente con súper poderes. Que era su manera de referirse a la gente _muggle_ y la gente mágica. Que fue más o menos lo mismo que le dijo cuando ella propuso utilizar su varita para asaltar a _muggles_ ebrios en los callejones de Londres y así ganar dinero.

En su defensa, tuvieron momentos de real desesperanza financiera.

De todas formas tendrían que esperar bastante para evaluar resultados, porque su cabello azul era algo realmente reciente. A su jefe del Departamento de Correo Mágico le iba a dar un infarto masivo.

Que Merlín y su sombrero azul estrellado la amparara.

Calculando mentalmente que le quedaban aproximadamente tres minutos para estar sentada en la cocina, o enfrentar la furia rosa de Alaric y su espátula golpeadora, Audrey se apresuró en secar su cabello con un par de movimientos de su varita y luego sujetarlo en lo alto de su cabeza en un moño desordenado; antes de correr desnuda de vuelta a su habitación, en busca de algo de ropa aceptable para los dos primeros trabajos del día. De su último trabajo no debía preocuparse, porque en el White Horse tenía un uniforme especial. Uno especialmente corto y vulgar, en palabras de Ric, pero trabajo era trabajo y necesitaban el dinero.

Ric era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y estaban intentando comprar una propiedad que llevaba mucho tiempo en abandono, al norte de Londres. Estaba ubicada a una distancia prudente del centro de la ciudad, lo que permitía un precio relativamente accesible (la palabra clave siendo _relativamente_ ) y la posibilidad de que la clientela habitual de Ric, que ya era bastante, no dudara en alejarse veinte minutos en vehículo o veinticinco en metrotren hasta la nueva ubicación. Era el lugar perfecto, además, porque tenía tres pisos amplios. El primero era ideal para adaptarlo al negocio de Ric.

Ella ya había hecho los bosquejos de cómo podría quedar el frontis y su amigo había gritado como niña en su quinto cumpleaños, recibiendo de regalo un pony disfrazado de unicornio. Era justo lo que él llevaba tanto tiempo soñando. El segundo piso era de un sólo ambiente y estaba pensado para ser ocupado por Ric y su novio de tres años de antiguedad: Owen. Owen era un encanto, con sus gafas grandes y sonrisa amplia, de cabello oscuro y con un grado en Administración de Empresas. Él los estaba ayudando a ponerle un toque de realidad a tanta planificación de ensueño.

Y el tercer piso...totalmente de ella. De ella, George Michael y de su centena de acuarelas, pinturas y pinceles. Tenía dos ambientes y servía a la perfección como refugio y estudio.

En sus cabezas, el plan sonaba bien. Sonaba como dulce miel sobre hojuelas y dulce de leche con mantequilla de maní y chocolate. O eso le gustaba decir a Ric, al menos. Audrey aún no se quería entusiasmar mucho. Aún les quedaba mucho dinero por juntar y no podían ser los únicos en querer comprar el lugar, aunque el edificio pareciera más un hotel cinco estrellas para ratas callejeras, que otra cosa.

Cinco estrellas en los estándares de ratas callejeras, por supuesto.

–¡Audrey!

–Mierda.

Audrey no lo pensó mucho más y se lanzó encima el primer conjunto de ropa interior que encontró, que resultó ser el de color cerúleo que era especialmente cómodo y se puso rápidamente un chalequito tejido marrón claro con pequeñas manchas de colores y unos pantalones de jeans. Sus botas negras, las rodillas gastadas y rotas de los pantalones y el pelo azul la iban a hacer parecer como recién salida de una pesadilla rockera; al menos para su jefe, el señor Anderson, pero no había mucho más que hacer. Porque sino tendría que agregar a la imagen la marca de una espátula en su frente y nah...antes muerta que sencilla, decía su madre. Y Ric.

Y alguna de las Spice Girls también, probablemente.

Corriendo por el pasillo hacia la cocina y sintiéndose cansada incluso cuando sólo llevaba quince minutos despierta, el mismo pensamiento que cruzaba su mente todas las mañanas hizo su aparición.

 _Un día más es un día menos._

* * *

 **Damas y caballeros, les presento a Audrey Collingwood. Decidí que todos nuestros Weasleys necesitan amor en sus vidas ❤ Quienes leen Ovejas Negras quizá la reconozcan ajaja Ya saben que me gusta eso de mezclar historias con historias. Antes de que termine ON tendré publicada una cuarta (pero breve) historia, para cerrar este ciclo de fics que tanto me he esforzado en hacer :)**


	2. Día Ministerial

**Disclaimer** : si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío.

* * *

14 de julio de 1997, Ministerio de Magia, Londres

 _Percy_ Weasley.

Eso decía la elegante y dorada placa sobre el escritorio, ante el que se encontraba sentado en ese momento.

Percy Weasley, el Primer Asistente del Ministro de Magia más joven de la historia del Ministerio.

Sí.

No se sentía muy joven en ese momento, de eso podía estar seguro. Pareciera que llevara medio año ahí sentado, la espalda apoyada en su mullida silla, la cabeza baja y un pergamino entre las manos que ya estaba arrugado en los bordes de tanto tiempo que llevaba sosteniéndolo.

Tampoco se sentía muy Weasley. Solía recordarse a sí mismo bastante a menudo, que lo único que había (o quedaba) en él de _Weasley_ era el tono de su cabello. Nada más. Cuando estaba especialmente cansado, pasaba por alto ese detalle y recordaba cosas que lo hacían realmente un Weasley, pero hoy no era el día. Sí, estaba agotado, pero hoy tenía un recordatorio en reemplazo de su mente.

El pergamino en sus manos era un mensaje que había sido entregado en sus manos por el mismo Ministro. Lo que, incluso si él era el Primer Ayudante, era una sorpresa. Realmente no veía mucho a Pius Ticknesse. Era un hombre muy reservado y no se dejaba ver demasiado. Iba siempre con dos hombres que Percy no recordaba haber visto nunca, pero que sospechosamente, compartían apellidos con alguno de los _mortífagos_ que el sí conocía de los tiempos en que su padre le contaba historias de la Primera Guerra Mágica.

Galladen Yaxley y Collin Wlikes eran hombres de pocas palabras, pero las pocas que sí formulaban solían ser siempre con tonos de amenazas. Percy intentaba evitarlos lo más posible.

La llama de la única vela sobre el escritorio bailando furiosamente le dijo que, sin querer, había suspirado profundamente.

El Ministerio de Magia ya no era lo que solía ser.

Yaxley y Wilkes eran prueba de ello. La nueva estatua en la entrada era prueba de ello. El pergamino en sus manos era prueba de ello.

Percy tenía los dedos quietos, en torno al papel. Porque sabía que era eso o sucumbir ante el deseo que, por alguna razón, tenía a flor de piel y deshacerlo en varios trozos y dejarlos quemarse sobre la vela.

El Ministro le había entregado personalmente una lista de _persona non grata_ para el Ministerio de Magia y toda su jurisdicción.

En ella, por supuesto, estaba Harry Potter. Por traicionar su sangre, por dispersar mentiras y calumnias sobre el Ministro mismo y por intentar derrocar el Ministerio de Magia.

Percy sentía un amor profundo por el Ministerio y su labor como origen de todo buen cambio para generan un mundo mágico protegido, en paz y con, por sobre todo, orden.

Pero incluso él, que había sido acusado tantas veces de ser necio y ciego a lo que no quería ver...podría ver que el orden adquiría cada vez un color más lejos de lo que la concepción que él tenía.

Aún estaba ahí...él lo sabía. El Ministerio parecía no ser lo que era, eso era cierto. Pero aún podía llegar a ser lo que siempre prometió ser.

Pius Ticknesse había sido siempre un hombre noble. Callado, obstinado y ambicioso, sí...pero nunca nadie lo hubiese tildado de tener intenciones oscuras. Y eso le tranquilizaba.

Lo que no le causaba mucha tranquilidad, era que en la lista además de Potter, estaban cuatro de sus seis hermanos. Y sus padres.

Y la instrucción era que él, como Primer Ayudante, iniciara y planificara una campaña para hacer pública la "primera" lista. El habitual era ofrecer que se diera información sobre paraderos, a cambio de estar en gracia con el Ministerio y el Ministro; para poder interrogar a las _personas non grata._

Y era la parte de la interrogación lo que ponía de sobreaviso a Percy. Las interrogaciones estaban a cargo de Dolores Umbridge, que podía ser bastante...severa.

Un nuevo movimiento en la vela le dijo a Percy que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo suspirando como idiota nostálgico y que ya era hora de dejar de procrastinar y ponerse a trabajar. Eran las seis de la mañana y aún tenía tiempo para ir a su apartamento y hacer una breve parada para una ducha y un cambio de ropa.

Después de dormitar en la silla de su escritorio, y a Merlín gracias por su buen acolchado, su ropa necesitaba realmente ser refrescada.

Enderezándose en la silla escuchó sonar su espalda y aprovechó el movimiento para estirar los brazos por sobre la cabeza, intentando quitarse de encima el entumecimiento que traía consigo cada mañana nueva. La gente parecía pensar que él despertaba, cual gallina, a las cinco de la mañana, con más energía que gnomo de jardín en junio.

Pero no, realmente debía esforzarse para levantarse cada mañana a esa hora.

Dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie y se giró en el lugar, sólo para recibir un "buenos días" de la montaña de documentos, memorándums y mensajes varios que había en su otro escritorio.

Sí...tenía dos escritorios. Eran necesarios.

A su izquierda, recibió un "buenos días" bastante más ameno, pero rechazó la idea con un aletazo al aire. Ahí, estaba su sofá marrón de cuero que era tan cómodo que parecía estar hechizado de alguna forma, pero realmente sólo era un sofá. Podría haber dormido en él y Merlín sabía que habría sido una mucha mejor noche de lo que fue, pero no había pensado en quedarse a dormir en su despacho aquella noche. Incluso si así lo había hecho tantas veces antes, no había sido la idea.

Deteniéndose brevemente para dejarle comida a su lechuza exclusiva para el trabajo, recogió su chaqueta y salió cerrando tras él la puerta de su despacho, justo a la derecha de la puerta del Ministro, como debía ser.

Camino a las chimeneas conectadas a la _Red Flu,_ saludó a todo quien le dio los buenos días, sorprendido de no reconocer ni a la mitad de las personas, pero disimulando y sonriendo de todas formas, incluso si muchos simplemente lo ignoraron.

Lo que sí le sorprendió y no pudo disimular, fue la nueva recepcionista en el Hall de Ingreso del Ministerio. Se detuvo en seco, logrando que el hombre que venía tras él lo atropellara y casi tirara al piso.

-Eh, perdone, Señor Weasley -le dijo el hombre, antes de rodearlo y seguir su camino. Percy ni siquiera lo miró, mucho menos dijo lo que decía habitualmente cuando era enunciado de aquella manera. "Sólo Percy, por favor", solía decir. El Señor Weasley era su padre, que trabajaba aún en algún piso del edificio.

Ahora no hubo espacio para aquello. No porque la mujer tras el mesón de recepción tuviese algo en especial, porque no tenía nada. Una mujer promedio, de edad promedio, con característica promedio. Era el hecho de que la _antigua_ recepcionista no estuviese ahí.

Antes de que supiera qué estaba haciendo, estaba frente a la mujer, quien de inmediato dejó de conversar con el hombre al que le había estado dando alguna clase de información.

-Señor Weasley, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-No, no Señor, sólo...no importa. ¿Sabe usted qué le pasó a la Señora Trellmayne?

-Eh, ¿quién?

 _¿Cómo que quién?_

La mujer, que debía tener cerca de cincuenta años y tenía un moño tan apretado que Percy se preguntó por un momento si no estaría a punto de quedar calva, justo frente a sus ojos.

-La Señora Trellmayne, la persona que solía hacer antes...esto. -Percy enfatizó el "esto" moviendo las manos alrededor del mesón, por si a la mujer no le quedaba claro. Parecía ser un poco lenta. O quizá aún estaba media dormida, eran las seis de la mañana, después de todo.

-La Señora Trellm...oh, ¡oh! Sí, bueno...está de permiso, verá, su esposo falleció hace unos días. Un terrible accidente dijeron.

-Oh...-no era la información que él esperaba realmente. No estaba seguro de qué respuesta esperaba, pero la que obtuvo lo dejó sin palabras. La Señora Trellmayne había sido un constante en su vida en el Ministerio, su "buen día" nunca faltaba, le avisaba cuando llevaba mal abotonada la chaqueta (que ocurría poco, Percy debía agregar, pero que incluso a él le pasaba de vez en cuando) y le regalaba galletas para navidad.

De verdad le agradaba la Señora Trellmayne.

-Si la veo le diré que preguntó por ella, ¿qué le parece? Aunque no creo que regrese prontamente. Escuché que su hijo la había invitado a pasar una temporada con él, en Escocia.

 _Oh..._

-Me...me parece bien -dijo Percy, recomponiéndose a toda velocidad, antes de despedirse con sólo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Enderezando la espalda y alzando la barbilla, realizó el mismo procedimiento del asentimiento para saludar a la gente en su camino. Todos desconocidos, pero no importaba. Le parecía bien.

Todo le parecía bien.

* * *

Nada parecía estar bien.

Nada podía estar bien en el mundo si una sola persona tenía _esa_ cantidad de trabajo, para una sola mañana. Era humanamente imposible.

No, pensándolo bien, era imposible para cualquier criatura, existente o inventada. No sólo "humanamente".

Eran las doce de la tarde con dos minutos, y había logrado llegar a la hora, lo que en sí era todo un logro. Después de muchos días probando distintas formas y recorridos para llegar desde la pastelería _Sugar Bits_ hasta el Ministerio, la más rápida y menos complicada terminó siendo...La Bestia Gris.

Que era el nombre que tenía su bicicleta.

Y que, por lo demás, tenía muy poco de bestia. Tenía una rejilla de asiento atrás, cadenas color rosa y un canastillo blanco, tejido. Un canastillo que golpeaba como los mil demonios cuando atropellaba a alguien.

He ahí lo de "bestia".

El punto era que, incluso si casi había tenido que lanzarse sobre la puerta, como jugador de baseball intentando cubrir una base, había llegado a la hora. Lo que significaba que su jefe tendría algo menos por lo que gritarle.

Las primeras treinta veces que su jefe le había gritado en la cara lo inepta que podía llegar a ser, había tenido que morderse la lengua y contenerse. Recordarse así misma que necesitaba el empleo. No podía darse el lujo de perder otro. Y sólo tenía que aguantar a su jefe siete horas diarias, de lunes a viernes y dos fin de semanas al mes. Era posible.

El Sr. Anderson hizo aparición triunfal a las doce con nueve minutos y Audrey todavía estaba ocupada tratando de creer todo el trabajo acumulado en forma de una docena de para nada pequeñas montañas de papel.

Lucy aún no llegaba, pero solía distraer con las tetas al señor Anderson, así que se las llevaría limpias. ¿Lucy, recibir un grito? No, no.

Henry, que era la otra persona que trabajaba con ella, estaba ya en el escritorio más cercano a la puerta, intentando clasificar bajo algún maravilloso criterio, las montañas de trabajo sin hacer. Audrey tenía que decir que admiraba su optimismo. Ella estaba considerando seriamente la idea de llorar.

Llorar hasta cubrir todos los malditos papeles, transformarlos en un engrudo húmedo y usarlo para algo útil, como hacer una escultura.

Una escultura de la cara de espanto que pondría el Sr. Anderson en cualquier momento, cuando notara su cabellera recién colorada.

O quizá era su día de la buena suerte y sólo se concentraría en Henry.

 _Que mire a Henry, que mire a Henry, que mire a Henr-_

-¡AUDREY!

 _Aw, mierda. Si ese no era su día de la buena suerte, ¿cuándo carajo sería?_

Audrey decidió que la mejor _modus operandi_ era acusar demencia.

-¿Sí? -dijo con su mejor voz de Reina de Inglaterra, sin girarse y acomodando, sin ver exactamente qué hacía, papeles sobre papeles, intentando parecer realmente ocupada.

-Ven acá ahora mismo.

Audrey no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante el tono de voz del Sr. Anderson. No le había gritado esta vez, pero una clara y espesa furia se podía percibir tras la calma en voz. Algo le decía que quizá, esta vez, no iba a poder librarse tan fácilmente.

Rendida, Audrey se giró en la mitad de otro suspiro, e intentando no agachar la cabeza ante la mirada asesina de su jefe, se acercó hasta él.

-¿Me puedes explicar, _en nombre de los malditos calzones de Merlin_ , qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

Audrey se quedó unos segundos sin habla. Primero, el señor Anderson rara vez maldecía y ahora no sólo lo había hecho dos veces, sino que además había jurado en nombre de los calzones de Merlín, lo que era una sorpresa por sí sola. Y, segundo, porque no sabía si esperaba una respuesta literal o no tan literal.

¿Que qué tenía en la cabeza? Eh...¿aire? ¿un cerebro muy pequeñito? ¿O se refería a la montaña de cabello azul que llevaba esa mañana encima?

-¿Y ahora no puedes responder? ¿Por qué infiernos me molesto contigo? ¡¿Eh?! -Audrey se volvió a encoger cuando el volumen de su voz volvió a subir. Y, para desmayo suyo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, asegurándole no sólo gritos, sino además una audiencia. Audiencia de la que, además, su jefe no se había percatado. Audiencia que ella no lograba ver, porque el Señor Anderson le tapaba por completo la vista-¡He pasado por alto muchas veces tus estupideces, Merlín sabe que sí, pero todo tiene un maldito límite! ¡No sólo tengo que soportar tu ineptitud, sino que además te atrevimiento al llegar vestida como una vagabunda cualquiera!

Whoa...okay, algo andaba mal. El hombre podrá ser muy sensible, en general, pero estaba llevando el asunto un nivel completamente nuevo. El Sr. Anderson parecía completamente fuera de sí. Audrey ya no estaba peleando con la vergüenza, sino con el enojo. No podía llegar y escupirle en la cara que la considerada idiota. Podía tener razón, el asunto era subjetivo, ¡pero no tenía por qué gritarlo frente a más gente! ¡Y podría tener el cabello azul y los pantalones rasgados, pero no parecía una cualquiera!

Cuadrando los hombros, levantó la cabeza hasta mirarlo a la cara. Cara que quedaba bastante más arriba de la suya, porque el hombre era particularmente alto y ella, particularmente, no lo era para nada.

-Señor...

-¡No me interesa lo que tenga que salir de esa boca sucia tuya!

-¡Hey! -Audrey ya podía sentir que se estaba poniendo de un brillante color escarlata, que por lo demás, de seguro combinaba maravillosamente con su nuevo cabello -¡Deje de gritarme! ¡No le he dado el permiso ni la confianza para que venga y me...!

-¡No necesito una maldita autorización para nada! ¡Te quiero fuera de esta oficina...no, del condenado edificio, ahora!

 _Santa María, madre de los futuros desempleados, ¡no podía estarle pasando esto!_

-¡No puede hacer eso! -le gritó Audrey, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado arruinar todo en tan sólo minutos?

-¡Claro que puedo, maldita s...!

-Ya es suficiente.

La voz, ronca y firme, se abrió paso en la discusión, como cuchillo tibio en mantequilla. El Señor -prontamente a ser llamado Grandísimo Idiota- Anderson se giró rápidamente, sobresaltado por la presencia de personas ajenas a su oficina. Porque aquella definitivamente era una voz ajena al Departamento de Correo Mágico. Y no que Audrey lo hubiese escuchado hablar antes, pero sí que lo había visto.

La persona en el umbral de la puerta no era otro sino Kingsley Shacklebolt, acompañado de un hombre alto, de largo cabello oscuro atado en una coleta. Y Shacklebolt se veía tan enfadado como el mismo Señor Anderson.

Lo único que pudo pensar Audrey fue que, por favor, no tuviera nada en contra de los cabellos de colores. Un hombre enfadado y gritón podía manejar...o al menos intentarlo. ¿Dos? ¿Sobre todo si uno es Auror de alto rango en la Oficina de _Aurores_? Ni pensarlo.

-Shacklebolt -dijo el señor Anderson a forma de saludo al hombre de piel negra, no encogiéndose en lo más mínimo ante su mirada enfadada. No hizo ademán de saludar al otro hombre.

Audrey aprovechó la pequeña pausa para recobrar un poco la calma, estirar sobre su cuerpo su chaleco tejido y limpiar con velocidad la única lágrima traidora que había logrado escapar desde uno de sus ojos. No iba a permitir que le quitaran el empleo sólo por llegar con el cabello de un color raro. No usaba un solo pelo para realizar su trabajo, e incluso si Anderson tenía tantos reparos sobre su rendimiento, no tenía mucho con lo que respaldarse. Audrey nunca llegaba tarde, siempre sobre la hora. Hacía su trabajo y no molestaba a nadie. No iba a darle en el gusto a viejo estropajo que resultó tener como jefe.

-Anderson -respondió quedamente el Auror, dirigiéndole una última mirada enfadada, antes de mirarla a ella -Buen día.

Audrey tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de poder devolver el saludo.

-Señor, buen día.

Anderson le dirigió a ella una mirada que gritaba "cierra la boca" y Audrey tuvo que contener las repentinas ganas de golpearlo con fuerza en la nuca.

-¿Qué necesitas, Shacklebolt? Estaba en la mitad de algo, antes de que interrumpieras.

-Necesitabas ser interrumpido, Anderson -la voz del hombre negro sonó fuerte en sus oídos y rebotó en las paredes de la habitación como una bala sin rumbo -, aquella no es manera de tratar a una dama.

Audrey se sintió enrojecer, justo después de entender que se refería a ella. ¡Ella! ¡Dama! Eso sí que era nuevo. Cuando Ric se enterara iba a desmayarse de la conmoción.

-¡Dam...! -Anderson se interrumpió y bufó de manera poco elegante -Trataré a mis empleados como me dé la real g...

-Volviendo a tu pregunta -la voz estridente de Kingsley Shacklebolt interrumpió al otro hombre nuevamente y Audrey observó, con malvada satisfacción, como su jefe enrojecía de rabia. Oh, cómo odiaba él que lo interrumpieran -, vine porque creo que debe haber existido algún tipo de malentendido, verás. Ayer salieron varios mensajes desde mi escritorio, que debían ser entregados en diferentes Ministerios, para llevar a cabo una reunión muy importante hoy temprano, a las ocho en punto, en mi oficina. Estarás muy apenado en enterarte, debo estar seguro, de que nadie apareció en mi oficina a dicha hora, pues nadie había sido informado. Además, hoy mismo, fuimos citados a una conferencia donde se discutirían temas de vital importancia sobre el manejo que tendrían algunos asuntos en el Ministerio de ahora en adelante. La citación era a las once y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Entenderás que siendo las...¿podría decirme la hora, señorita?

El silencio se hizo en la sala, hasta que Audrey se sintió saltar y enrojecer inmediatamente después. Le hablaba a ella, carajo. Primero dama y luego señorita. Así como iba, _Madame_ sería lo siguiente.

-Las doce con trece minutos, señor. -le respondió Audrey revisando su reloj de pulsera.

-Siendo las doce con trece minutos, gracias señorita, no estoy en esa reunión y mi compañero aquí, tampoco; porque, extrañamente, el mensaje se perdió en el camino. O eso supongo. A menos que el mensaje nunca haya abandonado esta oficina; lo que sería, por lo bajo, escandaloso, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Anderson? Porque alguien deberá responder si mi ausencia en aquella reunión, o la ausencia de la multitud de gente que no llegó a la reunión que yo cité, tiene alguna clase de consecuencia, por pequeña que sea. Y creo que ese vendrías a ser tú, Anderson.

-Yo...-Anderson parecía maravillosamente sin palabras. Bendito Kingsley Shacklebolt y su capacidad para dejar en ridículo justo al hombre que se lo merecía, justo en el momento adecuado. Nunca se había sentido muy damisela-en-apuros, pero en aquel momento sí se sintió así. Para Audrey fue algo nuevo y levemente refrescante.

Sólo le quedaba esperar que el muy infeliz no se desquitara luego con ella, debido a la humillación pública.

Umm...Ja, que lo intentara.

-Sé que automáticamente se escriben registros de los documentos que ingresan y aquellos mensajes que salen de esta oficina, Anderson -la voz del _Auror_ era serena, pero escondía un filo peligroso, de fría amenaza -, y sé también; porque fui uno de los presentes cuando se tomó la decisión y se tomó aquella medida; que los registros son inviolables, para asegurar la transparencia en cada uno de los Departamentos. Espero tener dentro de una hora en mi oficina aquellos registros, Anderson, y si descubro que estos pequeños incidentes no son realmente accidentales, no estaré contento. ¿Me expliqué claramente?

Anderson no dijo nada, y Audrey tuvo ganas de gritar que sí, que sí había quedado claro, muy claro. O de golpear a su jefe y decirle que le respondiera rápido al hombre, ¡que Merlín no permitiera que se enfadara más!

Audrey estaba de acuerdo con que eran exigencias realmente justas, aunque ella no podría saber si realmente se estaba realizando algún tipo de sabotaje en contra de la Oficina de _Aurores_ o personalmente contra Kingsley Shacklebolt, porque ella sólo hacía los envíos, no las recepciones...pero fuese o no cierto, de algo podía estar segura. No le gustaría estar en los zapatos del señor Anderson en ese momento. Ni de nadie que fuera el blanco del enfado de aquel hombre.

Hombres. _Coleta_ tampoco se veía feliz.

Le había sonreído de forma amable y Kingsley la había llamado "dama", por Dios, pero la mirada que le estaba enviando a su jefe podría helar cada uno de los siete infiernos.

-Excelente -zanjó Kingsley, considerando el silencio del otro hombre como una afirmación -, y la chica...no la sacarás del edificio.

Segundos de silencio y...

 _¿Qué?_ -gritó en su cabeza Audrey, no logrando vocalizar nada.

-¿Qué? -graznó el señor Anderson.

 _Eso mismo. Gracias, jefecito._

-Lo que oíste. La chica no sale del edificio.

Entendiendo que el cambio de tema era realmente eso, un tremendo cambio de tema, Audrey vio como el señor Anderson parecía luchar con las palabras, antes de enrojecer y verse realmente a punto de asesinar a alguien.

Fue por ese motivo que Audrey no pudo evitar encogerse, asustada, cuando el hombre la tomó con fuerza de uno de los brazos empujándola hasta tenerla no tras él, sino a su lado. Audrey sabía defenderse, lo había hecho muchas veces y la necesidad la había transformado en una muy buena duelista, pero el miedo era el miedo. Era instintivo. Y en ese momento el instinto le decía una cosa. Corre lejos del hombre enfurecido. Los hombres fuera de sí podían ser realmente peligrosos, Audrey lo había aprendido de mala manera.

-¡No vendrás a decirme, en _mi_ Departamento y en _mi_ oficina lo que debo o no hacer! -gritó Anderson escupiendo saliva y luchando con Audrey, que intentaba quitarse de encima la mano del hombre. Audrey vio como el hombre de la coleta daba un paso adelante y Audrey entendió que las cosas estaban por ponerse realmente, _realmente_ feas.

-No, Williamson -dijo Shacklebolt, parando en seco al hombre de la coleta -Ya es suficiente, Anderson. Te estás poniendo en vergüenza. Suelta a la chica. No te estoy diciendo qué hacer. La quieres fuera de tu oficina, y así será. Pero no fuera del edificio. Señorita, usted viene conmigo.

Un lastimero gemido apareció en su mente y rebotó por todas las paredes internas de su cabeza.

Ella y su maldita suerte de mierda. ¿Cómo lograba meterse en tantos problemas, sin siquiera intentarlo?

Debió quedarse en casa y recibir la estúpida espátula en la frente, sin chistar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! No sé si alguien está leyendo esto o no, pero de todas formas saludo. La idea de darle a Audrey un personaje, más allá del nombre, que fue la única información que nos entregó J.K.R sobre ella. Llevaba varias semanas (meses) rondando mi cabeza y espero que, si hay alguien leyendo ajajaja, sea de su agrado. Estoy sin computador hasta quizá cuando, porque el infeliz decidió explotar OTRA VEZ. Así que está dificil esto de actualizar. Saludos y besos a todos!**


	3. Propuestas, consejos y decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío.

* * *

-Qué idiota más grande.

-Sabes que no utilizo ese tipo de palabras, pero debo estar de acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que lo vigile más de cerca?

-Creo...creo que eso no sería mala idea...

Audrey escuchó, como dentro de un sueño, el intercambio entre los dos hombres. Uno ya detrás de un escritorio, el otro en la entrada de la oficina. Una oficina que ella no conocía. Sentada en un sofá que su trasero no conocía tampoco. Mirando fijamente al muro de enfrente. Muro desconocido.

-¿...señorita?

Saltando sobre el sofá, y rebotando en él poco decorosamente, Audrey entendió que ahora los hombres se dirigían a ella.

-Perdón -dijo apresuradamente luego de aclararse la garganta-, ¿sí?

Su voz no sonaba realmente como la suya, sino más pequeña y aguda. Pero que alguien se atreviera a culparla. Estaba teniendo una muy mala mañana.

-Preguntaba, primero, cuál era su nombre -dijo Coleta, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Williamson, sobresaltándola nuevamente cuando se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá -, y si es normal ese tipo de escenas, entre ustedes y Anderson. No conozco personalmente al infeliz, pero de lejos no parecía ser tan irascible.

 _Irascible_ no era la palabra que Audrey estaba usando en su cabeza para ese tipo de comportamiento, pero bueno.

-Er, no. No realmente. La verdad es que siempre tiene quejas en mi contra, pero nunca con gritos y amenazas. Sabía que no estaría feliz con mi cabello cuando me viera, pero llevó esto a un nivel completamente inesperado. Y el nombre es Audrey Collingwood.

Los dos hombres asintieron en su dirección, a modo de "es un gusto".

-Eso pensé -la voz ronca de Kingsley Shacklebolt, como siempre, lograba hacerse escuchar a lo largo y ancho de toda la habitación -. Williamson, definitivamente es buena idea vigilarlo, el cambio en su comportamiento lo hace sospechoso. Eso, y que tiene una posición privilegiada y necesaria para algunos.

Audrey se perdió más o menos a la mitad de las palabras del hombre. ¿Privilegiada para quién, sería?

-Muy bien, jefe. Me retiro, entonces. Le haré llegar mis comentarios - Coleta se levantó ágilmente y se dirigió al perchero tras la puerta, uno que ella no había notado, de dónde tomo uno de los abrigos y un sombrero gris-. Señorita Collingwood, ha sido un placer. Nos estaremos viendo, estoy seguro. Y no escuche al idiota ese, el azul le queda muy bien.

Eso último se lo dijo cerrándole un ojo y Audrey le sonrió, agradecida por el halago, y se despidió con una mano cuando le hombre abrió la puerta, salió y la cerro tras él.

Con ojos atentos y ya más calmada, Audrey miró la oficina en la que es encontraba. Lo último que pensó que haría aquella mañana fue estar ocupando espacio en la oficina del Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Simplemente, no calzaba en su historia. Ella era la de los trabajos pequeños, la de vida pequeña. Estaba feliz con aquellas pequeñeces, le gustaba no tener grandes responsabilidades. Era fácil, seguro y cómodo.

El lugar estaba atiborrado hasta el techo con papeles, carpetas y libros, pero de alguna manera lograba verse bastante ordenado. Había una ventana, claramente hechizada para dar la idea de luz solar natural. La ventana estaba justo detrás del gran escritorio donde estaba sentado el Sr. Shacklebolt. Y...el Sr. Shacklebolt la estaba mirando fijamente. Súper.

-Ah, perdón. Eh...¿quiere que me vaya?

El hombre la miró por otro par de segundos, antes de sonreírle ampliamente.

-No. La verdad es que no. Pero creo que necesita algo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se levantó de su silla y salió tras el escritorio, bajo la mirada confundida de Audrey. Lo miró mientras rebuscaba en un gabinete a su derecha. ¿Qué es lo que ella necesitaba? ¿Además de un nuevo trabajo y una montaña de buena suerte para sobrevivir a las penurias que le deparaba el destino?

Modo Drama, activado.

Cuando el Sr. Shacklebolt se giró finalmente tenía dos vasos, uno en cada mano, y le alcanzó uno de ellos antes de volver a su lugar tras el escritorio.

-La zamarrearon, asustaron y está desempleada. Un whisky me pareció apropiado.

Los hielos chocaron unos con otros con suavidad cuando Audrey meció el líquido ámbar al interior de su vaso. Bah. No debían ser ni las dos de la tarde, pero la verdad es que sí le hacía falta ese whisky.

-Gracias.

El sabor, rico y levemente dulce la golpeó cuando tomó un sorbo, la sensación deliciosamente quemante reconfortándola. Oh, la gloria. Era whisky de la mejor calidad, de ese que ella no podía permitirse.

-¿Cuál es su historia, Señorita Collingwood?

Okay, preguntas extrañas.

-¿Mi historia?

-Sí. De dónde viene, a qué se dedica, además de a recibir insultos temprano en la mañana. ¿Por qué su cabello es azul? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Vive con ellos? ¿A qué aspira en la vida? ¿En qué ha trabajado antes? ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

Audrey lo miró por sobre el borde de su vaso de delicioso whisky, un poco sobresaltada. ¿Era ella sospechosa de algo? ¿Y para qué carajo quería saber su color favorito?

-¿A qué va tanta pregunta, Sr. Shacklebolt?

El hombre se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla antes de tomar un sorbo de su propio vaso y sonreírle.

-Pretendo ofrecerle un nuevo empleo, Audrey. Tómelo como la presentación oral de un currículum de postulación. Y llámeme Kingskey. El señor Shacklebolt era mi abuelo.

-¿Y su padre no era señor Shacklebolt también?

-No, él era sólo Billy.

Le caía bien este hombre. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que además quería ofrecerle un trabajo.

-Muy bien, Kingsley. Ya sabe mi nombre. Nací en Escocia y viví ahí con mis padres hasta los cuatro años, cuando murió mi padre, y sólo con mi madre después de eso. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía diez, y después de eso viví con la mejor amiga de mi mamá, que además era nuestra vecina, hasta que recibí mi carta para ir a Hogwarts. Tengo un medio-hermano por el lado de mi padre. Ulrich vive ahora en un bosque que le dejó un tío, en Hampshire. No lo veo mucho, la verdad. Debo admitir que le tengo aún un poco de rencor por no haberme ayudado cuando quedé sin familia.

"Un poco de rencor" se quedaba corto, pensó Audrey. Intentaba, de verdad que lo hacía, pensar en su hermano con sentimientos menos negros, pero ciertamente no lo conseguía mucho. Le hubiese encantado llevar una vida más de "hermana" con él, pero...le era difícil. La había rechazado una vez y quizá no olvidaría nunca los ojos vacíos con los que la miró desde el rellano de una alta escalera, de su gran casona, cuando ella fue ...no sabía muy bien a qué había ido ese día, pero realmente esperó que sucediera más que un "vete de mi casa".

Maldito fuera su corazón orgulloso y resentido.

-Pero nos vemos una vez al año -continuó luego de una breve pausa-. e intercambiamos cartas a veces. Vivo ahora en el centro de Londres con mi mejor amigo, que por lo demás es el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi mamá, con la que viví en los periodos de descanso de Hogwarts. Tengo, además del que acabo de perder, otros dos empleos. Trabajo en la mañana en una pastelería _muggle_ y algunas noches a la semana en un bar _muggle_ , de mesera. Cuando tengo tiempo libre, me dedico a pintar. Con acuarelas - agregó cuando Kingsley la miró con duda dibujada en la cara-. ¿A qué aspiro en la vida, fue la otra pregunta? Bueno -continuó cuando Kingsley asintió en respuesta-, Ric, el amigo con el que vivo, y yo intentamos juntar dinero para comprar un local para que él pueda empezar su negocio y yo pueda vivir en paz entre mis pinturas. Aunque quizá tenga que ganarme la lotería o algo así para que eso suceda, así como voy. No aspiro a mucho, la verdad. Aspiro a estar viva mañana y la otra semana, quizá. Llegar a fin de mes con mis tres, ahora dos, sueldos. Comprar el tono de acuarela que me falta...creo que eso es todo.

-Tres trabajos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo hace para ocultar las ojeras?

-Muy buen maquillaje.

La risa de Kingsley, rica y ronca, se abrió paso hasta ella.

-Creo -dijo, cuando dejó de reírse-, que dos de mis preguntas ha quedado sin respuesta, señorita Collingwood.

¿Dos de sus preg-? Ah...claro.

-Eh, mi cabello es azul porque mi mejor amigo es peluquero, es decir, le arregla el cabello a _muggles_...y, eh, estábamos algo borrachos cuando se nos ocurrió. Y mi color favorito es el rojo. Y, por favor, con Audrey basta.

-Muy bien, Audrey Collingwood. Si acepta, tiene usted un nuevo trabajo. Necesito que esté aquí el lunes a las 8:30 AM, con libreta en mano. Tendremos cerca de una hora, para hablar de sus nuevas funciones antes de hacer una breve parada en la oficina del Ministro, a las 9:40. Póngase la ropa que prefiera, no soy muy apegado a eso de las formalidades.

Oh, vaya. Había estado desempleada por 15 largos minutos. Un nuevo récord. Ric iba a caer desparramado sobre su tonificado trasero cuando supiera.

-¿Acepta?

¡Mierda, sí!, gritó en su cabeza.

-Claro, muchas gracias - dijo en cambio.

-Entonces mi primer consejo como su nuevo jefe, Audrey: solucione sus conflictos en lo que respecta a su hermano. Sean conflictos internos suyos o directamente con él, soluciónelos. Son tiempos difíciles éstos, y se pondrán peor y ni yo, ni usted, ni nadie va a quedar ajeno a lo realmente difíciles que se pondrán, créame. No deje espacio para arrepentimientos ni malos entendidos con su única familia. La sangre es importante.

* * *

 _La sangre es importante._

La frase llevaba horas dando vuelta en la cabeza de Audrey.

¿Lo era realmente?

Audrey miró con desatenta fascinación como el gris comenzaba a fusionarse con el azul profundo del cielo que en ese momento pintaba con las manos sobre un lienzo. Era tarde, probablemente cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, pero no había logrado dormir, incluso con lo cansada que se había sentido volviendo a casa después de su turno en el White Horse.

Pintar con los dedos siempre lograba calmarla, cuando se sentía ansiosa o nerviosa. Y "ansiosa y nerviosa" era un buen par de palabras para describir su estado en ese momento. Y su estado desde que había salido de la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Le había ofrecido el puesto de primer ayudante en su oficina. Era un puesto grande.

Sabía que muchas personas habían pasado por ese puesto en menos de medio año, y eso le había pensar que quizá ella durara menos que la comida en el platito de George Michael en las mañanas.

Pero...era un trabajo. Y uno bien pagado. Debía renunciar a su empleo en Sugar Bits, con el dolor de su golosa alma y de la golosa alma de Ric, que casi se murió de la impresión cuando le dijo que no había más sobras dulces después del trabajo.

Pero incluso renunciando a su trabajo matutino en la pastelería, aún ganaría más en su nuevo puesto que en sus anterior trabajo en la Oficina de Correo Mágico y en la pastelería, juntos. Y su nuevo horario hacía posible seguir trabajando en las noches.

Kingsley...la verdad era que el tipo le daba muy buena espina. Tenía buenas energías, su tono de voz era seguro y demandante, pero no le daba la impresión de que fuera un tipo injusto o con malas intenciones. Eso, para ella, solía ser suficiente.

Aunque el tipo tenía un efecto nefasto sobre su conciencia.

Primero, repasando las respuestas que ella había dado a sus preguntas, se sentía un poco avergonzada de la escasez de aspiraciones para su vida en el futuro. ¿De verdad no aspiraba a nada más que a tener un piso en un edificio para estar y pintar? ¿A llegar a fin de mes con sus tres empleos?

Era verdad, sus finanzas dejaban mucho, mucho que desear, pero había cosas completamente gratis para desear en un futuro, ¿no?

¿A qué aspiraba la gente habitualmente?

¿A encontrar un trabajo que les gustara hacer, quizá?

A ella le gustaría vivir de su arte, pero sabía que eso era realmente imposible. Por lo que se conformaba con poder dedicarse a sus pinturas en algo así como un pasatiempo que realmente la apasionaba.

¿A rodearse de gente que fuera aporte en sus vidas?

Ella tenía a Ric, que había sido, y seguía siendo, un constante en su vida. Lo había conocido cuando a los cuatro años su madre se había mudado al barrio donde vivía Ric. La muerte de su padre, Joseph Collingwood, le había pegado duro a su madre y había decidido que cambiar de aires sería bueno para sanar sus corazones y rehacer sus vidas. Había funcionado bien. Su madre había conocido entonces a Anna Robbins, la vecina, que se transformó rápidamente en la mejor amiga que ella pudo desear. O al menos eso le había dicho su madre alguna vez. Anna, además, era la madre de Ric y su amistad con él había nacido de forma inmediata. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, a él, su alma noble, su amor por los unicornios y a su amor por la vida. La vida de Audrey brillaba en todos los colores de la bandera gay gracias a él. Era una persona hermosa y única y Audrey moriría por él sin dudarlo. Y era sólo por él que ella hacía cosas valientes. Como teñirse el pelo azul, o defenderlo de idiotas odiosos en la calle, que creían que podían meterse con él simplemente porque jugaba para el equipo Rosa. Imbéciles.

Y...parecía ser que Ric era la única persona que podía contar en la categoría de "gente que fuera aporte en su vida".

Aunque quizá podría contar a Melvick, el dueño del White Horse, que la cuidaba en su trabajo nocturno. Lilianne, la mujer con la que trabajaba en el mismo bar, solía ser amable y le había dado un par de consejos que le habían salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión, así que ella también podía entrar a la cuenta.

Y por un par de años, había considerado a Theo, su ex novio, como la persona más importante en su vida. Opinión que, por suerte, había cambiado rápidamente cuando comenzó a maltratarla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Audrey decidió alejar de su cabeza toda idea relacionada con Theo. No eran buenos recuerdos.

Durante su paseo y análisis mental, los dedos de Audrey habían pasado del cielo nublado al oscuro bosque. Sólo faltaba agregar la cabaña en medio de todo.

La cabaña de Ulrich.

Le dolía un poco el pecho, al notar que no había considerado en el grupo de personas que eran aporte en su vida, a su única familia. Le dolía que hubiese pensado en el imbécil de su ex, antes que en su hermano.

Al menos, en lo que hacer esa lista de gente respectaba. Porque la verdad era que llevaba todo el maldito día pensando en Ulrich, gracias a Kingsley y sus estúpidos consejos.

Que se venían tiempos difíciles, había dicho. Aquello parecía ser verdad. El nuevo Ministro había traído consigo un aura oscura y espesa de malas intenciones. Eso era perceptible desde lejos. Los aires estaban cargados de nerviosismo en el Ministerio. Gente cada vez más siniestra comenzaba a aparecerse por los pasillos, capas largas y negras y ojos maliciosos mirando a su alrededor con furiosa atención. Hombros tensos y varitas en mano.

 _Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado_ había vuelto y sus seguidores no esperaron mucho para comenzar a salir de los agujeros en los que se habían ocultado en los tiempos de su ausencia y los rumores auguraban una nueva Guerra Mágica. Los rumores decían también que Harry Potter era quien debía derrotarlo, pero a ella le parecía un poco difícil que el adolescente de 16-17 años fuera la mano que tiraría abajo el castillo de naipes que había construído el Mago Tenebroso tantos años atrás y que ahora volvía a alzar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y, con guerra casi encima, las palabras de Kingsley le había pegado duro. Tenía un hermano y no era parte de su vida. La verdad era que él se había negado a ser parte de su vida, doce años atrás.

Y ahora, pensándolo bien, se avergonzaba que, pasando doce años, todavía no disculpara a su hermano. Ulrich le había pedido disculpas varias veces, la primera vez una semana después de que la hubiesen echado de la casa que él compartía con su madre, cuando apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de los Robbins. Se había agachado, para ponerse más a su altura, y le había pedido disculpas, buscando su mirada. Ella no había querido mirarlo a los ojos, aún dolida y enfadada con él, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Y los ojos de Ulrich habían brillado con lágrimas que no derramó, mientras le decía que lamentaba no haberla ayudado aquel día. Pero que estaría para ella de ese momento en adelante.

No había estado para ella de ese momento en adelante.

Pero...¿era eso porque Ulrich no había cumplido su promesa de aquel día? ¿O porque ella no se lo había permitido?

Mirando por la ventana, vio que comenzaba a amanecer.

Un día nuevo comenzaba. _Un día más era un día menos_ , se decía ella todas las mañanas. Pero...¿un día menos para qué?

Mirando el lienzo frente a ella, sonrió mirando el bosque y la cabaña de Ulrich bajo la luz de la vela que tenía encendida sobre la mesita a su lado, junto a sus pinceles y acuarelas desparramadas por ahí y por allá.

 _La sangre es importante._

Doce años debían ser suficientes para dejar atrás viejas heridas, decidió Audrey. Iba a tomar sus pinceles e iba a terminar el cuadro. Iba a irse a dormir un par de horas e iba a hacer de ese sábado un día de cosas importantes. Iba a ir a despedirse de los Bonnet, los dueños de la pastelería, iba a enmarcar ese cuadro, le iba a agregar una dedicatoria e iba a escribirle a Ulrich.

Un día de cosas importantes, sí.

* * *

 **Hola, estoy contenta de volver a esta historia con este capítulo. Audrey & Percy...ahí vamos! ;)**

 **Si pueden, cuéntenme qué les pareció. Gracias por leer. Saludos y amor para todos!**


	4. Azul y rojo

**Disclaimer:** si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío.

* * *

-Qué bueno que llegas, te estaba esperando.

Audrey frenó de golpe apenas abrió la puerta de la oficina de Kingsley y lo escuchó decir eso.

La verdad era que se había apresurado en llegar y se había lanzado casi de cabeza al abrir la puerta, pero se suponía que no llegaba tarde. Mirando de reojo el reloj de piso tras el escritorio de su nuevo jefe, comprobó que, efectivamente, no llegaba tarde, sino que justo sobre la hora.

Como siempre.

Kingsley, que la miraba paciente y con expresión condescendiente, la invitó con un gesto de la mano a tomar asiento frente a él.

Mirándolo con sospecha, porque sí se estaba comportando algo raro, dejó su bolso de cuero sobre su pequeño escritorio, se quitó la capa y la tiró sobre su nueva silla de trabajo, y se sentó donde le habían indicado.

Obediencia era su segundo nombre. Jajá.

-Veo que tomaste a pecho lo que dijo Anderson sobre tu vestimenta.

Audrey se sonrojó ante ese comentario. ¡Qué poco caballero al mencionarlo!

-Em...me pareció que el color iba más acorde a mi nueva situación.

-¿Un funeral? -le resondió Kingsley con la voz llena de risa.

Maldito fuera. Audrey no pudo sino reír con él. El infeliz tenía además risa contagiosa.

-¿Es este té para mí? -le preguntó Audrey en lugar de responder a sus burlas, mirando de reojo de todas formas su ropa de aquella mañana. Los jeans negros no eran raros en su vestuario, aunque en ese momento usaba los únicos que no estaban rasgados. Cambió las botas por unos zapatos negros y había cambiado su chaleco con motas de colores del día anterior por una camisa negra y plana. Y aburrida. Y fea.

-Sí, lo es. Pero no cambies el tema. La ropa de ayer combinaba más con tu cabello.

-Pues usted, señor, parece saber mucho de moda.

-Ah, me lo dicen seguido -respondió el hombre con una sonrisa -, pero menciono tu ropa porque yo no tengo inconveniente con lo que uses encima mientras hagas bien tu trabajo. Que es el motivo del té. Discutamos algunas cosas, tienes preguntas sobre tus labores, asumo. Ayer no hablamos mucho.

Eso, era muy cierto.

-La verdad, sí. ¿Qué es lo que esperas exactamente de mí, como asistente? No te ofendas, pero eres algo famoso por despedir asistentes y no puedo quedarme sin empleo.

¿Estaría dispuesto el Sr. Anderson a recibirla de vuelta, si le rogaba? Probablemente no. ¿Quería ella hacerlo? Carajo, no.

-No me ofendo -la sonrisa no abandonaba la expresión de Kingsley, ¿cómo pudo pensar ella que era una persona poco amena?-. La verdad es que no mucho, creo. Mantener ordenado el correo y citaciones, me limitan y censuran algunas de ellas. Habrás notado ayer que fue por eso que fui a encarar a Anderson. Así que las pocas citaciones que lleguen, no pueden perderse.

-¿Por qué se pierden citaciones?

Kinsgley le dedicó una larga mirada antes de responderle. Fue por unos cinco segundos, quizá menos, pero Audrey sintió como si le estuviese leyendo la mente y no de forma muy agradable. Le recordó a los tristes momentos en que la Profesora McGonagall la descubría en algo levemente (generalmente no tan leve) ilegal.

-Debes haber notado -comenzó Kingsley luego de aclararse la garganta y cambiar su mirada de una asesina a una amable otra vez-, que el Ministerio ha...cambiado su postura general respecto a...bueno, respecto a casi todo en los últimos meses.

Bueno, aquella era una forma linda de ponerlo. El Ministro se había desquiciado, eso era lo que pensaba Audrey. Se había puesto como cabra. Todo parecía tener ahora una connotación hostil. El rumor era que cazaban gente que estuviera "demasiado a favor" de los _muggle_ , Harry Potter encabezando la lista. Aunque a él lo perseguían supuestamente por asesinar al Profesor Dumbledore, lo que era imposible porque Dumbledore estuvo siempre muy por sobre las ligas de un chiquillo de 16 años. Harry Potter o no Harry Potter. Elegido o no Elegido.

-Lo he notado, sí. Asumo que su postura no es muy a favor de...la nueva postura.

-Exacto, no es la postura que prefiero.

Audrey no puedo evitar pensar que la postura que ella prefería era cuando ella estaba encima y se sonrojó como tomate radioactivo. ¡Maldita fuera su mente pervertida!

-Así que -continuó Kingsley, GRACIAS A DIOS, sin hacer comentario sobre su nuevo tono de piel -, ver la correspondencia, tomar nota en mis reuniones, evitar de forma elegante las discusiones, ignorar de forma digna los insultos mal disimulados - _okay_... -, trabajar en los proyectos que surjan, que surgirán, estoy seguro; sobretodo con el Ministro y su asistente. Y todo eso, hoy mismo. Tenemos reunión con el Ministro a las diez y quince, justo a tiempo para que vayas a casa, te pongas ropa cómoda y vuelvas.

-Estupendo.

El día prometía ser de lo más interesante.

* * *

El día prometía ser de lo más aburrido. O más de lo que era habitualmente, pensó Percy.

Llevaba cuatro minutos sentado en su asiento habitual en la gran mesa rectangular en la oficina de reuniones del Ministro. Qué extraño era que, hace unos años, no existía momento más emocionante que ese, donde se sentaba a esperar que comenzara alguna reunión, en la que podría demostrar lo brillante que era destacando los puntos relevantes, las ideas importantes, los detalles precisos. No había llegado a ser la mano derecha del Ministro sólo porque sí. Se había hecho notar, se había esforzado.

Emocionado había comenzado, meses y meses atrás con su nuevo trabajo.

Ahora no podía sino pensar que era aburridísimo. Cómo se reirían sus hermanos, si supieran lo que estaba pensando. Siempre lo habían tachado de ser de lo más aburrido. Él, en un total. Ahora, si él pensaba que algo era aburrido era que debía ser _realmente_ aburrido, más allá de toda salvación.

Quizá debía buscarse un pasatiempo. No podía ser saludable el llegar a trabajar deseando sólo que se acabe el día. O el tener que forzarse a llegar a trabajar.

Quizá era el proceso natural de alguien que envejece. No que él fuera viejo, no. Se sentía a veces como si tuviera 70 años, pero sabía que aún era muy joven. Pero llevaba casi cuatro años trabajando en el Ministerio y quizá la rutina le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Levantó la vista y repasó en menos de tres segundos a los otros cinco integrantes de la reunión programada para aquella mañana. El Ministro Thicknesse estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y se veía tal como era habitual desde que había asumido como cabeza del Ministerio. Serio. Pálido. Indiferente.

A su izquierda, se encontraba Galladen Travers, jefe del Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica y su segunda en mando, Mafalda Hopkirk, justo a su lado, entre Percy y Travers.

Travers le causaba a Percy la misma confianza que una pluma ajena al momento de escribir sobre algún pergamino oficial: es decir, absolutamente ninguna confianza. Había estado en Azkaban por crímenes durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, pero a comienzos del mes habían anunciado que aquellos habían sido crímenes por los que había sido culpado injustamente, habían "limpiado su nombre" y puesto a la cabeza de ese Departamento. Mafalda no se veía particularmente bien aquella mañana. Se veía ojerosa y cansada, pero sonreía a cada cosa que comentaba su jefe, ex-convicto.

Percy pensada que sabía más o menos por lo que pasaba Mafalda. Ella, como él, tenía un gran respeto por las autoridades y por el cumplimiento de sus deberes, pero también por el cumplimiento de las leyes y el orden. E, incluso si era su jefe directo y no le correspondía a ella poner en duda lo que Travers solicitara, su pasado de criminal era todo aquello que Mafalda repudiaba. La falta de compromiso con las leyes. Percy sentía que estaban en la misma página de aquel capítulo de Sentimientos Encontrados y Confusos.

Frente a Mafalda, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba sentado Corban Yaxley, que había sido compañero de celda de Travers hace años. Había pasado brevemente por Azkaban, _otra vez_ , después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, donde se le acusó de ser parte de un grupo seguidor del Señor Tenebroso que había ingresado aquella noche a Hogwarts para asesinar a Dumbledore; cargos que fueron desmentidos después.

Percy le hubiese creído al parte que decía que Yaxley era inocente, sino hubiesen acusado a Harry Potter de asesinar al Director de la escuela. Era ridículo. Sí, Potter no era muy fanático de las reglas y solía dejarse llevar por las locuras de Dumbledore, pero Harry le tenía demasiado cariño al anciano director. Era simplemente improbable. Sino imposible.

El toque final al grupo reunido aquella mañana, lo daba la Subsecretaria del Ministro, Dolores Umbridge, sentada a la derecha del Ministro, entre él y Yaxley. El tono rosa brillante que llevaba aquel día encima era, por lo bajo, un insulto para la vista. Aunque no muy distinto a lo que vestía habitualmente. Percy había aprendido con el tiempo, que aquella era una mujer a la que no debía desagradarle. Dolores era conocida por hacer que las cosas vayan exactamente como ella quiera. Y solía deshacerse también de la gente a la que no quería ver más.

No convenía estar en su lista negra, y era por eso que Percy se esforzaba en llevar una relación cordial con ella. Lo que había resultado ser más difícil de pensar que de hacer, y no por falta de ganas de su parte. La mujer parecía no tener muy buena opinión de él, incluso sin conocerlo mucho. Percy en un comienzo pensó que tenía que ver con él siendo Weasley, y lo conocidos que eran sus nexos de su familia con familias _muggle_ y con asociaciones como La Orden del Fénix, pero con el paso de los meses, había llegado a la conclusión de que era personal con él, por ser hermano de Ronald, más que por ser un Weasley. Al parecer no habían congeniado mucho ella y Ron, cuando compartieron en el Castillo en el quinto año de su hermano en Hogwarts.

Percy había vuelto a mirar hacia el pergamino casi vacío que tenía en frente, sobre la mesa. "Casi", porque un _9 de agosto de 1997_ adornaba la orilla superior izquierda del papel.

Acababa de subrayar con su pluma preferida aquella fecha, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Llegaba el último de los integrantes de la reunión y quien podría ser la única salvación para la que prometía ser una mañana aburrida más, entre muchas.

Porque en general, las pocas reuniones que incluían a Kingsley Shacklebolt solían ser bastante animadas. Habitualmente porque estaba en desacuerdo en como se estaban llevando algunas cosas y no era famoso por callarse ante algún desacuerdo.

Alzó la vista cuando sintió que Kingsley tomaba asiento a su izquierda, a la cabeza del otro lado de la mesa. Y entonces la vio.

Percy se demoró alrededor de cinco segundos en analizar cuándo había sido la última vez en que una palabrota había abandonado su boca.

El resultado del análisis: dos años y nueve meses.

Aunque, más bien, aquella había sido la penúltima vez. La última vez había ocurrido hace, más o menos, cinco segundos, al momento de comenzar su pequeño análisis de tiempo.

Percy, sinceramente, consideraba que poca culpa podía caer sobre sus hombros. Incluso si el resto de los presentes en la habitación lo estaban mirando con cara de estar evaluando si estaba o no bajo los efectos de un hechizo aturdidor.

Hace cinco segundos, aunque probablemente ya fueran diez segundos, había levantado la vista para encontrar a otra persona sentada justo frente a él, sobresaltándolo. Pero la presencia de una persona extra no era el motivo de su exabrupto, no.

Kingsley Shacklebolt acaba de entrar, con toda la majestuosidad que le permitía su brillante capa azul marino y púrpura y se había sentado a su lado. Tampoco motivo para sorprenderse, no.

Junto a él, se había unido al grupo la que, por el cuadernillo que tenía abierto frente a ella, debía ser la nueva asistente del mago, jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Nada nuevo ahí tampoco, Kingskey era conocido por variar en sus asistentes.

La nueva asistente tenía cabello azul brillante.

 _Azul._

Y ese sí, al menos para Percy, era un motivo de peso para permitirle el uso de una palabra que no había utilizado nunca en su vida. Una palabrota que ni siquiera sabía que conocía, pero que al parecer su subconsciente sí había registrado de las veces que, seguramente, la había escuchado de la boca de sus hermanos.

Su subconsciente, al parecer, era sensible a mujeres con cabello de colores estrafalarios. Y de apariencia estrafalaria.

Y él apoyaba en un cien por ciento a su pobre subconsciente. Cabello azul y amarrado en un moño desordenado en lo alto de su cabeza, vestido negro de manga corta con trozos de encaje, capa azul oscuro sobre los hombros y tatuaje de rosas en el brazo...no. La mujer parecía pertenecer a los bajos suburbios de Londres, no a la oficina del Ministro de Magia.

Si todo eso era una broma, era una muy, muy mala.

Cabello azul, dulce Merlín. Cabello azul.

* * *

-Si Weasley terminó de mirar fijamente a mi nueva asistente, podemos comenzar con esta reunión cuando le parezca conveniente, Ministro.

Audrey se mordió el interior de la boca para no sonreír al escuchar a Kingsley decir eso. Al parecer, había espantado un poco al asistente del Ministro con su presencia en esa reunión. Para ser justos, Audrey tampoco le había quitado ojo de encima, aunque no había logrado que la mirara a los ojos.

Había mirado primero su cabello azul, que había amarrado en lo alto de la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, y la del resto, había soltado una palabrota, una que sólo le había escuchado decir a Ric cuando se había roto una uña intentando restaurar una mesa antigua que había conseguido en una venta de garage. Luego había bajado la vista hasta su vestido negro, había reparado luego en su capa azul y luego en el tatuaje en su antebrazo, que había quedado a la vista al apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa.

Audrey entonces se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y enderezó la espalda, logrando llamar la atención del hombre, Weasley, pero no de la forma que pretendía. Ella quería que la mirara a los ojos. No a los pechos.

Finalmente, aclararse la garganta ruidosamente, logró que Weasley la mirara a los ojos, avergonzado y sonrojado hasta lo imposible. Tenía ojos lindos. No era un color habitual, y ella tenía debilidad por los colores poco habituales. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, su cabello era dolorosamente cercano a su tono favorito de rojo, aquel que prefería por sobre todos los otros tonos y colores.

Sintió los ojos de Kingsley sobre ella y se giró a él para enviar en su dirección una sonrisa. Ya sabía que iba a molestarla hasta el casancio, luego.

-Bueno, empiezo entonces - dijo el Ministro, con voz aburrida -. Te he citado hoy, Shacklebolt, porque siendo cabeza de una de las Oficinas más grandes, es esencial que seas informado de las decisiones en temas tan importantes como la Seguridad Mágica y la educación de nuestros jóvenes magos.

Audrey alzó las cejas en sorpresa y no se atrevió a mirar a Kingsley. Eran palabras dichas sin mucha connotación ni tono, pero había amenaza tras ellas. O intención de aclarar quien estaba al mando, por lo bajo. Se le citaba porque él quería, y se le citaba para "ser informado", no para participar en aquellas decisiones de temas importantes que mencionaba.

-Agradezco la consideración, Señor Ministro -respondió Kingsley en su habitual voz de trueno.

-Se me ha presentado diversos estudios y documentos -siguió el Ministro, al parecer no notando el tono amargo en la voz de Kingsley -, que amablemente reunió Dolores durante esta semana, donde se destaca una problemática que permaneció por muchos años olvidada y que ahora ha crecido como musgo sobre tierra fértil, y tiene relación con el origen mismo de la magia y de cómo ha resultado que surjan _muggles_ que dicen poseerla espontáneamente, sin haberla heredado de sus padres. Los documentos apuntan a que aquellos _muggles_ que poseen magia estarían quebrantando algunos de los estatutos más antiguos de nuestras leyes en lo que a Seguridad Mágica respecta.

Audrey no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿" _Muggles_ que dicen poseer magia" era la nueva forma de referirse a magos y brujas con origen _muggle_? ¿Quebrantadores de leyes? ¿Ellos? ¿Ella? Qué carajo.

-Me gustaría revisar aquellos documentos, Señor Ministro. Comprendo que mi presencia aquí es en lo que respecta a la colaboración para poner bajo custodia a quienes rompan estatutos de la ley de Seguridad, y comprenderá, estoy seguro, que no puedo comprometer a la gente que está a mi cargo y bajo mi responsabilidad, con una causa que podría estar equivocada o, efectivamente, en lo cierto, como dice usted que respaldan estos estudios.

Maldición, su nuevo jefecito sí que sabía como manejar las situaciones difíciles. A menos que él también pensara que aquella idiotez que había dicho el Ministro podría tener real sustento.

Algo en lo profundo de las tripas le decía a Audrey que no era el caso. Ese era Kingsley siendo la representación en vida de la Diplomacia.

-Pues debo estar de acuerdo contigo entonces, Shacklebolt. Te haré llegar aquellos documentos.

Diplomático y altamente efectivo, pensó Audrey. El resto de la audiencia, sobre todo la bruja-pastelito-rosa a su izquierda, quien ella ya sabía que era Dolores Umbridge, no se veía muy contenta con la idea de no dejar zanjado ese tema en ese preciso momento, pero ya nada importaba. El Ministro había hablado.

El tema que le siguió tenía que ver con el refuerzo de la seguridad en los puntos de ingreso a las dependencias del Ministerio, pero Audrey no puso mucha atención, se debía ser sincera.

Sus ojos había vuelvo al análisis que había comenzado minutos atrás y que había interrumpido el Ministro, al hablar por primera vez. Weasley, aún no sabía su nombre, anotaba casi despreocupadamente en un medio pliego de pergamino que tenía frente a la mesa. Era obvio que acostumbraba hacer aquello. Anotar todo a la velocidad de la luz.

Incluso si tenía la cabeza gacha, con la vista fija en el pergamino, mantenía una postura recta, casi tensa, en su silla. Debía ser alto, pensó Audrey. Quizá una cabeza más alta que ella, aunque no podría estar segura hasta verlo de pie. Tenía una nariz larga, levemente redondeada en la punta, con algunas pecas sobre el puente de la nariz y los pómulos, y facciones angulosas. Era guapo, en el sentido clásico de la palabra. Quizá si sonriera, podría decir ella que lo era en todo sentido de la palabra. La línea tensa que era su boca en ese momento, le quitaba muchos puntos.

Tenía cabello rizado, que caía en ondas cortas sobre sus orejas. Era una forma bastante despreocupada de llevar el cabello, para alguien que le dio la primera impresión de ser tan severo y riguroso. Y ahí estaba aquel color. Era un rojizo distinto al que era su " _favorito_ ", pero robaba su atención de forma indiscutible. Quizá en la tarde, ya en casa, lograra llegar a ese tono en algún lienzo vacío.

-Ofrecería mi ayuda en ese tema, pero sospecho que ya lo tienen resuelto.

La voz de Kingsley la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos de colores y la trajo de vuelta a la habitación. ¿De qué hablaba? Qué buena asistente estaba resultando ser.

-Pues aciertas, otra vez. Aquel tema ya fue revisado en una reunión a la que fuiste citado, pero de la que finalmente no participaste. La seguridad de los alumnos camino a Hogwarts ya fue resuelta. Nos queda el tema de asegurarnos de que todos los estudiantes lleguen a subir al tren. Tengo la idea de declarar, si no había quedado implícito anteriormente, que la asistencia a Hogwarts es absoluta e irreversiblemente obligatoria, aunque la forma en que llevar a cabo aquello aún no ha sido discutida. ¿Ideas?

-Bueno -alzó la voz Weasley y Audrey sonrió al escucharlo. La voz combinaba a la perfección con el resto de él. Seria, indiscutible, segura, elegante -, podemos enviar misivas vía carta a los domicilios de todos, exigiendo acuse recibo, ya sea para aclarar que asistirán o no los estudiantes. Aquellos que no, pueden ser revisados más de cerca. Al igual que aquellos que no respondan.

-¡Brillante, Weasley! Es buena idea, muy buena idea. Quedas a cargo de aquello.

Quizá Audrey se lo imaginó, pero Weasley, por un momento, no se vio muy contento con la idea.

-El tiempo juega en nuestra contra entonces, Señor Ministro -decidió agregar Kingsley en ese momento-. ¿Cuántos alumnos aproximadamente deberían asistir este año? ¿Cuatrocientos? ¿Cuatrocientos cincuenta?

-Alrededor de cuatrocientos ochenta - respondió Weasley.

-Pues definitivamente el tiempo juega en contra. Quedan tres semanas para que inicien las clases y cientos de cartas que enviar, responder y revisar.

-¿Propones una mejor idea, Shacklebolt? -la voz del Ministro dejaba en claro que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Una mejor idea? No. Pero sí voy a sumar a la tarea a Audrey Collingwood, mi nueva asistente. Dos personas tienen más esperanza de lograrlo que una sola, ¿no cree?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Un gusto volver por estos lados. Espero que este nuevo capítulo y el encuentro entre Audrey y Percy les haya gustado. ¡Se vienen chispas entre ellos! Su relación y su historia no irá a tan lento paso como lo hizo (y lo sigue haciendo) Cassandra y Sirius, sino más bien a la velocidad de Iggy y Charlie.**

 **Y a propósito de Iggy y Charlie, me voy a retocar el capítulo que viene de Entre Líneas, aunque podría adelantar en él un poco lo que se viene en el futuro de Audrey.**

 **Gracias por leer, si pueden cuéntenme qué les parece hasta el momento!**

 **Nicola.-**


	5. Ponerse cómodo

**Disclaimer:** si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío.

* * *

Audrey levantó la vista, desde su ubicación en el sofá junto a la ventana, en lo que era la oficina de "la mano derecha" del Ministro.

En el escritorio, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba la mismísima mano derecha, leyendo en silencio un pergamino, con el ceño fruncido.

Audrey estaba segura de que aquel ceño fruncido poco tenía que ver con lo que estaba leyendo. O con lo que NO estaba leyendo.

Percy Weasley miraba fijamente un punto en alguna parte del centro de aquel papel, quizá queriendo hacerle pensar que estaba concentrado en un importantísimo documento y no simplemente ignorándola. Ni siquiera se había presentado. Había averiguado que su nombre era Percy porque lo había leído en una placa en la parte alta de la puerta de su oficina.

Si sintió sus ojos sobre él, no hizo comentario alguno, ni ademán de hacerle notar que era de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien. Porque ese era un tipo de comentario que definitivamente el haría, Audrey estaba segura.

Algo le decía, sus tripas probablemente, que últimamente le hablaban un montón, que eso de "ser educado" era algo de gran importancia en el libro de Percy Weasley.

Aprovechando que a él parecía no importarle el descarado análisis Audrey volvió a repasar a Percy y el mismo pensamiento que llegó hasta su cabeza el día anterior, apareció nuevamente: si le restaba el ceño y la expresión grave y tensa, el hombre sería absolutamente de su gusto. Y eso sin considerar el delicioso tono rojo de su cabello.

Decidiendo que sacarlo de su zona de confort no sólo podría ser divertido, sino además le concedería a ella el, oh, gran derecho a un poco de su atención, hacia su nueva compañera de proyecto que llevaba quince minutos sentada sin que se le saludara ni se le ofreciera un té; Audrey se levantó del sillón, dejando tras ella su capa azul y bufanda calipso, que eran los complementos a su chaleco blanco y jeans oscuros que llevaba aquella mañana, y caminó hasta el escritorio de Percy.

El hombre se vio de lo más sobresaltado cuando ella rodeó el escritorio, se puso a su lado y luego se sentó sobre el escritorio, apoyando las manos en la superficie tras ella y mirando por la ventana que adornaba el muro detrás de Percy.

-¿Que-qué estás haciendo?

Audrey disimuló una sonrisa y bajó la mirada hasta Percy. Se le veía acalorado. Vio como se echaba atrás en su silla, como buscando distancia entre ellos y notó además que la repasaba de abajo a arriba rápidamente, antes de mirarla a los ojos, sonrojado.

Era...adorable.

Audrey le sostuvo la mirada un minuto y aprovechó aquel corto tiempo para memorizar bien el color azul de sus ojos, que para variar, como todos sus colores, solía ser uno especialmente lindo.

-¿Qué hago? -comenzó Audrey, decidiendo responder a su pregunta. Le debía una respuesta, después de todo. Estaba sentada sobre su escritorio. Hasta en su libro aquello era de mala educación, pero aún así no pudo evitar seguir molestándolo. Él había sido mal educado primero , me estoy poniendo cómoda, eso estoy haciendo. ¿No es lo que habitualmente se le dice a los invitados? _Adelante, póngase cómodo_. Justo antes de _Hola, mi nombre es Percy, ¿Audrey era el tuyo? Un gusto. ¿Tomas té o café?_

Percy Weasley tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado. Bajó la vista, luego miró hacia el sofá, donde se había invitado ella solita a sentarse, antes de volver a mirarla.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame. Eso fue de muy mala educación de mi parte -Percy se levantó, dejando sobre la mesa el pergamino que había estado leyendo, y caminó con paso lento, pero firme hasta el sofá, donde recogió su capa y su bufanda, para luego colgarlas en el perchero. Amable de su parte -. Si me das un segundo, pediré té o café, según prefieras.

Audrey arrugó la boca, aún sentada sobre el escritorio. El discurso de Percy era casi ensayado, plano. Le gustaba más cuando lograba reacciones en él. No cuando era el Señor Perfecto.

-No te preocupes, ya puedo ir yo por él. Parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo acá adentro, más vale que conozca los alrededores, ¿no?

-Eh...

-Sip, eso pensé yo también.

Audrey saltó del escritorio, golpeándolo levemente y enviando el pergamino que había estado leyendo Percy directo al suelo. Ups.

Cuando Audrey lo recogió, notó de inmediato que no era un documento oficial del Ministerio o algo así, sino una invitación a una boda.

-¿Quién se casa?

Audrey esperaba varias opciones de respuestas, pero la que obtuvo era una que justamente no esperaba. Esperaba que le dijera que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, que le dijera que era un amigo de la oficina, que la ignorara. Esa última la más probable en su lista. Pero definitivamente no esperaba que Percy, dándole la espalda, respondiera en una vocecita casi inaudible un "mi hermano", antes de que se dejara caer sobre el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Era la imagen viva de...la tristeza.

Esa impresión tuvo Audrey, y ella era buena en primeras impresiones. Ese cuadro, le decía tristeza. Le decía soledad. Y, demonios, esas sí que eran cosas que ella conocía bien.

Audrey dejó la invitación de aquella boda sobre el escritorio y caminó lentamente hasta Percy y se sentó a su lado. Presentía que él no sería muy adepto al contacto humano, así que no lo tocó. Sólo se sentó a su lado, con las manos en el regazo y le dio un minuto.

No para que se recompusiera, no. No quería eso. Este Percy era el real, y por algún extraño motivo que iba muchísimo más allá de su comprensión, Audrey quería conocer al Percy real.

-Te propongo algo. No es una propuesta que haga mucho, porque la verdad es que soy mucho mejor hablando que escuchando, pero te la hago a ti, Percy Weasley. Cuéntame qué pasa, así de simple. Dime qué sucede. Prometo que quedará dentro de estos cuatro muros y bueno, después de que terminemos este proyecto probablemente no me veas más, así que tampoco tienes que preocuparte por verme la cara en un mes más, por ejemplo. Kingsley hará lo que hace con todos sus asistentes, me despedirá y sólo seré un, espero, lindo recuerdo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Mm?

Percy se quedó tanto tiempo sin hacer ni un movimiento, que Audrey estuvo casi segura de que no iba a responderle y que iba a tener que conformarse con hablar con ella misma en las próximas semanas, pero entonces dejó caer una de las manos en las que apoyaba la cabeza, y la miró directamente.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó luego de un minuto.

Qué buena pregunta era esa, pensó Audrey. Porque quería ayudarle. Ella había tenido a Ric cuando lo necesitó. Algo, sus tripas otra vez probablemente, le decía que él no tenía a nadie.

-¿Y por qué no? Pareces afligido, no es sano ir así por la vida. ¿Es un problema con una mujer? - le preguntó Audrey con un movimiento de cejas, intentando alivianar el ambiente -. Quizá pueda ayudarte a descifrar los misterios de la mente femenina.

Para su sorpresa, Percy se rió.

-Ah, no...no es una mujer - dijo suspirando y dejándose caer contra el sofá, mirando el techo -. O quizá sí, depende de cómo se vea.

Audrey se acomodó apoyándose sobre su costado derecho, un codo sobre el respaldo del sofá y esperó a que Percy volviera a hablar. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos, pero finalmente Señor Perfecto ya no lo era más y la miró, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el respaldo. La miró con ojos que ella no podía definir de otra forma sino que como "desnudos".

-Hola, mi nombre es Percy ¿Audrey era el tuyo? Un gusto.

Audrey sonrió con ganas a eso. Al menos ahora sabía que le ponía atención.

-Hola, Percy -le respondió en voz bajita -Audrey es, sí.

* * *

-La invitación a la boda es antigua.

La voz de Percy llegó hasta ella desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde el pelirrojo redactaba la carta que enviarían a todas las casas de todos los jóvenes que ese año debían asistir obligatoriamente a Hogwarts. Ella se había ofrecido a escribirla, pero su ofrecimiento había sido amablemente rechazado.

Pese a lo bien encaminada que iba la cosa hace una hora, Percy no había abierto su corazón a ella, no le había hablado de la boda de su hermano, ni de qué lo acongojaba tanto. De hecho, no le había hablado casi nada.

Había ido por té para ella y café para él, le había ofrecido que se tomara tranquila su taza, en la comodidad de su sofá, mientras él trazaba los inicios de aquel proyecto en el que trabajarían juntos. Audrey se sentía inútil, y aquella era una sensación que a ella no le gustaba nada, pero le pareció que Percy necesitaba con urgencia enfocarse en hacer algo, y lo dejó hacer las cosas a su manera. Si su manera de recomponerse era trabajar, pues ella le daría el tiempo. Y mientras hacía eso, se tomaría su delicioso té.

Se había mantenido en silencio, escribiendo, por algo así como 40 minutos; y era por eso que su declaración la había sobresaltado un poco. La verdad, no esperaba que volvieran a tocar el tema, al menos no ese día.

-¿Qué tan antigua? -respondió Audrey, a forma de invitación para que continuara hablándole.

Percy aún miraba su pergamino fijamente, aún escribía en él. Pero su voz tenía un tono melancólico, su mente estaba claramente lejos de aquella oficina.

-Un mes y un par de semanas, al parecer. No recuerdo haberla recibido, la encontré ayer entre algunos pergaminos.

Percy volvía a sonar triste, apagado.

-Si la hubieses encontrado a tiempo, ¿hubieses ido? -Preguntó en voz baja, completamente seria. Audrey solía ser bastante perceptiva, al menos cuando se trataba de problemas ajenos, y percibía perfectamente que el tema familiar era uno muy sensible para Percy.

Percy levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos, antes de apoyar los codos en la mesa y la cara en sus manos entrelazadas por los dedos.

-¿La verdad? No lo sé. Probablemente no -miró lejos de ella y mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos antes de abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla- ¿Tienes hermanos?

Audrey pensó que aquello no era lo que había comenzado a decir cuando abrió la boca, pero respondió de todas maneras.

-Sí, un medio hermano, por parte de mi padre. Nos vemos sólo para navidad, y nos mantenemos en contacto por carta, aunque no mucho.

-¿Por qué no mucho?

Audrey sintió que la conversación se estaba volviendo algo personal en su dirección, pero estaba decidida a que Percy se abriera con ella. Si debía hacer un par de confesiones para que eso sucediera, carajo sí que lo haría.

-Crecimos en casas diferentes. Creo que nos tenemos algo de resentimiento mutuo. Él porque nuestro padre abandonó a su madre y a él para ir a vivir con la mía y conmigo; y yo porque cuando murieron mis padres necesité ayuda y él no me la dio.

-¿Ayuda económica?

-Tenía menos de diez años. Creo que un abrazo había bastado para mí en ese momento.

Por la cara que puso Percy, Audrey entendió que había notado el claro tono ácido en su voz y amablemente le otorgó unos segundos de silencio, antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Mi hermano? Ulrich.

-¿Lo extrañas?

¿Extrañaba a Ulrich? Nunca lo "tuvo" mucho, si debía ser sincera. ¿Cómo extrañar algo que nunca se tuvo?

-Creo...que más que extrañarlo, ansío lo que pudimos tener. O, más bien, lo que podríamos tener. Estamos más grandes, hemos crecido y somos más maduros, supongo. Probablemente pensamos muy distinto a como pensábamos hace quince o diez años. Quizá no recuperar tiempo, pero sí me gustaría aprovecharlo, si lo tenemos.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Audrey le sonrió desde el borde de su taza de té, antes de tomar un sorbo y luego responderle.

-Lo haré. Anoche le escribí, de hecho. Debo admitir que me costó armarme de valor, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. ¿Extrañas tú a tu hermano?

Percy se demoró un poco en responderle, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con voz cargada de sentimiento y ojos sinceros.

-Mucho.

* * *

 **De antemano, mis disculpas por la demora. Qué les parece, hasta el momento, la interacción entre estos dos? Empezamos a visualizar a un Percy un poco más cambiado, no?**

 **Un abrazo grande! Gracias por seguir conmigo!**


End file.
